Fire Makes Metal
by Rawrsinurface
Summary: When Jack captures Kimiko in a plan to steal the Shen Gong Wu, a personal matter pops up which causes Kimiko to see a different light on Jack. Lemonade in later chapters.
1. Simmering

**Note: I personally think that Jake & Kimiko are a better couple sooo I took the liberty of making my own little section ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor do I own any of the characters. I just want to make up my own little fantasy. **

**This is my first Fanfic so don't go too harshly on me.. I'M DOING MY BEST D: !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Simmering <span>

"So what do you plan on doing **this **time Jack?" The purple Kachina asked, all though knowing the answer wouldn't be good.

The red-headed boy looked up and grinned. Wuya could see the wheels in his head turning.

This would be the third week in a row that they've lost a Xiaolin Showdown AND their Shen Gong Wu to the Xiaolin side and Wuya was just about ready to ring Jack's neck if he lost another battle because of his pathetic Jack-bots and other abominations he created.

"Oh, I know exactly what to do.." He trailed off then went to his large table in the middle of his lab, looking through useless papers and old pieces of gadgets. He was deep in thought and knew that if they didn't obtain another Wu soon, his dreams of ruling the world would come to a end.

"See, if I capture one of the Xiaolin dweebs, soon the rest would be looking for them. And if they're all out looking for them, then that leaves the temple defensless! Well.. besides the other monks.. but I'm pretty sure they're not always in there.. Which would give me a chance to sneak in using my Changing Chopsticks and steal all they're Shen Gong Wu! It's flawless!" Jack said proudly turning from his table to the floating spirit. Wuya rubbed her temples. Why must she put up with this boy and his impossible dreams, she'll never know.

"You imbecile! You can't do NOTHING with the Changing Chopsticks!" Wuya yelled rushing up to Jack's face in anger. He scoffed, "Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. You just don't recognize an evil genius." And walked through her to an empty spot in his lab and measured the area with a tape ruler. At this remark, Wuya became infuriated and rushed over to the so called 'evil genius'.

"If you were a genius, we'd have more Shen Gong Wu!" She yelled, getting in his face again. "_Besides, _which of the Xiaolin Monks would you capture? I'm pretty sure they would all just kick your butt before you even got close enough." She said smugly to him while crossing her arms together. Jack just loudly sighed and walked back to his table and started writing and sketching rapidly. He would have gone into another argument-battle with the ghost but he actually wanted to be on-task with this. Wuya was taken back by the lack of response. "Hmph." She said and drifted around to his near-by robots that he was currently working on. After a couple of minutes Wuya couldn't help her curiosity and floated over towards the boy.

Just then, a bang came up upstairs.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of my mom throwing parties all the time.. HEY, WOULD YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?" Jack yelled taking a broom near the door and banging the ceiling with the end. He set the broom back in it's place and checked the door to make sure it was locked. He knows now to keep it locked so he wouldn't get any wondering people barging in like _last _time.

He shuddered at the thought of Ashley. It's not that he doesn't like her, it's just that she get's on his nerves and always embarrasses him in front of people. He also always thought she was cheesy cause she tries so hard to be cat-like all the time. He usually thinks that she has a fetish for cats. Wasn't really much of a cat person himself. Plus he never really liked the blonde type and he didn't like the fact that he has to look up at her to talk to her. It irked him.

"WHATT is **that**?" Wuya screamed looking over Jack's shoulder. "It looks like a bird cage!"

"It's not _just_ a bird cage. It's an 8x10 steel framed cage with electro shock sensors to keep any enemy in." He said in a matter-of-fact way. Once he was done making the last precise notes and sketches he went over to some steel beams that he had in a box and took out a couple. He set them on the table and reached for his torch and put on his favorite goggles. The same goggles his dad gave him for Christmas when he was a little boy. One of the only gifts his dad gave him..

"Ughh, no Shen Gong Wu, a lurid boy and his useless robots! What have I come to?.." Wuya said, rubbing her temples.

"Jack-bots, assist me." Just then, four floating little robots appeared from the floor and hovered around Jack to help him with anything he might need. Some of Jack's creations were actually useful.

As Jack began his work, he started thinking about things that he should try to remodel, change, fix, calibration, etc. He soon became engulfed by the flying sparks and his work.

_Maybe I should update my website.. I am looking for a new apprentice to help me.. _

_Naaww, Kimiko would be the first to see it._

_She notices a lot of things on my website.._

_Maybe she likes you dude!_

_Well, there's not much to **not** like about me._

_You see the way she looks at you when you two Xiaolin Showdown. You **do **like blue eyes.._

_But we're enemies. We're not suppose to like them.. Wait, who are you anyway?_

_Duhh, I'm you, you moron.._

He shook his head to clear the conversation he was just having with himself and before he knew it, he was done with his newest invention. It was small enough to fit into the space, but large enough to keep a person in. He personally liked it.

"Now all I need is one of the Xiaolin.." Jack said to himself while taking off his goggles.

He looked dirty and tired. His hair was tinted in oil and there were splatters of oil also on his face. Half of his trench coat was almost burned completely off cause of the electric sensor. A few too many times he forgot to turn it off while adding in the screws at the bottom of the cage. But overall, he was impressed. Still, the thoughts in his head seemed to stick to him. His mind seemed to wander towards a certain fire tempered Xiaolin monk more and more. He pushed those thoughts to the side and focused on what's important.

"About time you finished! I was beginning to think you couldn't even build a simple cage." Wuya exclaimed while hovering over the cage, looking closely at the details.

"So what exactly does it do?"

"Well right now it's on OFF mode so I can put the enemy in without frying them." Jack said pointing to a different machine. The screen had many numbers and words on there that Wuya didn't understand and muttered something angrily under her breath. "Once one of the punks are in the cage I turn it on ON and the electro sensors will come on." Jack stated. He pushed one of the buttons on the screens and heard the machine come to life. He grinned widely to himself.

"Now can I hear you say 'Evil Genius' ?" He said coyly to floating spirit, cupping his hands on his ear.

Wuya's stare turned deadly towards the teenager.

"That's nice Jack, but **how **are you going to **get **one of the Xiaolin monks?" She pointed out.

This made Jack think for a moment. He hadn't really come up with an plan on exactly **how **he was going kidnap one of them, but he did have an idea. As Wuya stared at the machine's screen, trying to figure out how it works, Jack decided to change his clothes. He walked in another room where he keeps his spare clothing and took off the badly burned coat and pants and replaced them with a random green shirt and some basketball shorts. Believe or not, he has normal clothes other than black and red.

As he was walking back to the door when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He walked back in front of it and looked at himself. His black eyeliner was smudged and made the bags under his eyes look even baggier, and his hair had chunks of oil caked in it and some of the tips were singed.

_'I need a shower..'_ He thought to himself while looking at one side of his face to the other. He looked at his watch to see what time it was.

"Only 5:00? I have plenty of time to wash, eat, and catch up on some sleep.." He uttered to himself. Even geniuses such as he needed to eat and sleep every now and then and he knew it.

As he walked out of the room he finally came up with a plan that seemed like it would work out. Well.. at least in his head it would.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: There's gonna be some graphic scenes coming up but I have to build up to it.<strong>

**I apologize ahead of time if it seems like a chapter takes to long but it's only cause I need time to go over and make sure it flows together. **

**Remember, this is my first time writing so don't be afraid to give me some criticism !(: **


	2. Boiling

Chapter Two: Boiling

"Yo, I'm just sayin' it's not fair that you cheat!" The Brazilian teenager complained. He had to admit, Omi was better when it came to predicting.

"Haha, oh silly Raimundo! Chea-ting is most un-honorable and would disgrace being a Xaiolin monk!" The yellow monk said while taking the last pieces of candy he had recently won from Raimundo's little gambling game. It was times like this when they seemed to actually get along.

"Well you sure are quick when it comes to choosin' which ones which." Said Clay while lifting his hat to scratch his head. He had just replaced his 10 gallon hat after it being struck by lighting from his unfortunate mishap. Just then Kimiko walked by and sat down with them while on her PDA. Quickly, Omi was drawn to it. Something about the electronic device fascinated him to no end..

"Ooohh, I see you are on your magical toy!" Omi said, eyes fixated on the screen. She was playing a game of Goo Zombies which happened to be Omi's favorite thing to watch.

"You mean my PDA? Well yeah, although it's been running slow since **Raimundo** sent me that pathetic virus." Kimiko shot Raimundo a death stare. He quickly shriveled up into a little ball and tried to avert her glare.

"I think it's time to go to bed young monks." Just then, Master Fung appeared from a nearby temple. He always seemed to appear from random places when no one was expecting it. Everyone always wondered where Master Fung was actually from. He never talked about _his _family or parents. He had only been a mystery to them and they were too afraid to ever ask. The only person that knows anything about Master Fung's history was Dojo and he rarely spoke about it.

"Yeah you guys, I think I'm gonna hit the hay for a while. All this training can sure wear a person out." Said Clay while standing up and stretching.

"I'm not going to bed until I have another rematch with Omi!" Yelled Raimundo, crossing his arms and making a 'hmph' sound. With that, Kimiko just got up and left the group with Clay. She always thought something was off with him. He always seemed spaced out and in his own world. Although, she's never been to Texas, from what she's heard she would **much** rather stay in her hometown.

"Well goodnight Clay!" Kimiko said waving to Clay from her room. He waved back and closed the door to his room. _Now I can finally get some sleep.._ She thought to herself while closing the door softly. She walked to her dresser and took out a pair of pink shorts and a Gloomy Bear tank top that was a little too tight for her. "I'll just wash in the morning.." She said to herself while removing her clothes. While doing this, she went over her day and all the things that filled it with excitement. She went to go charge her PDA when she passed by her mirror. She starred at herself for a moment.

"Why can't my boobs be like this?" She said while pushing them together. She never wanted to tell anyone but deep down inside, she always felt like she could be better. She'd always wear wigs and crazy outfits to stand out but on the inside, she was afraid of what people might think.

"Ugh, not even Jack would like me.." She complained to herself. It's times like this when she would get insecure about herself. Although, she never meant any of it, sometimes saying it to herself helped her realize it more.

It hadn't occurred to Kimiko of what she just said.

"Did I just say Jack? Jack Spicer? The dorkiest teenager ever? Wouldn't like _me_?" Kimiko said to herself. She laughed softly to herself. Slowly, the thought of Jack Spicer started to float around in her head. His red messy hair and those cute little goggles always made him look like a little kid. Especially whenever he got mad and.. She shook her head. Was she just describing him?

She sighed and plugged in her device. If the temple didn't have the little electricity it did, she would've gone crazy from day 1.

She didn't realize it, but the very same red-headed evil genius had been watching her the whole time. Well.. mainly sleeping until he heard the noise the bed made when Kimiko laid down.

_You're just doing this to get the Shen Gong Wu. NOTHING ELSE. _

_I know, I know. Sedate her, leave the note, take her to my lair and wait._

_Then why are you making this harder than what it really is? World domination right?_

_...Right. _

_You guys are enemies. Say it with me; **E N E M I E S. **_

_Ok! I get it! Jeeze.._

Silently, Jack swooped down with his Jack-Pack and quietly took out his tranquilizer. It wasn't anything too strong, just something to keep her asleep until they reached his lair.

He stopped for a moment to look at her. She was so adorable and innocent when sleeping. So different from her feisty attitude that he was used to seeing. "You're so beautiful.." He barley uttered the words under his breath but yet understood himself. _Get a hold of yourself Jack! Just get Kimiko and leave the note!_ He mentally scolded himself.

He gently lifted back the sheet and got his gun ready. It was dark in the room but Jack could still see Kimiko's every curve on her body which wasn't helping at all with his shaky hands.

He could feel the tingling sensation begin down there.

He pushed away those thoughts and, with a deep breath and a pull of the trigger, got a clean shot in her arm. At first, she yelped at the sudden pain, but the tranquilizer proved to have done its job.

"Jack bots, assist." He said quietly into his watch. Two robots swiftly came from the window and scooped up the sedated girl into a straight-jacket and whisked her away through the window.

They left like how they came; quickly and quietly. You couldn't tell there had been anyone in the room besides Kimiko. And Jack had made sure to put the note right on her nightstand so that when anyone came to wake her up in the morning, they would get an explanation as to why she was gone.

He left out through the window and made sure to close it. He was surprised that this plan actually followed through just the way he had thought. He had a big grin on his face. This plan was, in fact, his favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys it took me so long. <strong>

**I spilled milk on my keyboard & had to get it fixed so that took awhile & it turns out that my previous version of this chapter was erased so I had to start ALL. OVER. **

**NOTE: I'm not sure if this flows so well, I promise the next chapter will be 10x better ! **

**Go ahead & rate & review :D Cause you love me & you don't want me to die from starvation.. :c **


	3. Playing Catchup

__Okay guys, I just wanted to say that I'm severely sorry for not updating the chapters for this story. I would tell you everything that's been going on for the past couple of months but it would take to long so I'll try to summarize everything. BASICALLY, I was diagnosed with bulimia, had to take medication for that, had to see a therapist for that, got better, new boyfriend treating me like crap, got extremely depressed, take anti-depressants for that, & still not having a laptop. BUTT~ I asked my dad for a new laptop for my birthday & he said that I deserve one sooo, that being said, I'll be able to update & start on new stories & all that good stuff. I've been reaallyyy creative for the past couple of weeks & have been writing down story ideas for other things like powerpuff girls, adventure time, total drama island & a whole lot more.

Now that you've had my lifestory, I bid thee a farewell.

Again, I'm so sorry.. don't beat me up D;


End file.
